Notre Fantasme le plus cher, se réalise enfin !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Petit délire avec Kimberly-Kuzan & Roussette ! A ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Petite manigance contre le Gouvernement Mondial de One Piece et gros amusement quand je l'aurais écrit ! Lisez et Appréciez ! Imagniez vous dans le monde de One Piece ! Si vous pouviez y aller, que feriez vous en premier ? Seriez Pirate ou Marine ? Nous, nous avons choisi ... La Marine Pirates 3
1. Prologue

**_By Chesca-Shan avec la participation très active de kimberly-Kuzan & Roussette_**

**Prologue :**

Un site accessible à tous …

Une histoire, un manga …

Une passion commune …

La rencontre CHOC …

3 folles de One Piece

Et de la Marine …

Se parlent, délirent et fantasment …

Elaboration d'un plan machiavélique …

Elles décident toutes les 3, de faire l'impensable … pour tous pirates !

Elles vont pénétrer le royaume sacré de One Piece

Et vont semer la panique chez les personnes si désirées.

**Rating M / Vocabulaire de Jeune (donc fleuris) et sûrement présence lémon. (Je préviendrai)**

**Gros délire en filles ! A ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Quoique ... On est des cas ! En cours d'écriture ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Explication

_**Chapitre 1 : Explication & éclaircissement**_

EUREKA ! Mon plan est enfin terminé ! Fini les longues heures à plancher sur ce plan ultra compliqé et maviavélique ! MOUAHAHA ! On va pouvoir passer à l'action d'ici peu … Pardon mes chers lecteurs … Je m'explique !

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines consécutives que je bosse sans relâche sur le plan intégral du Quartier Général de la Marine, l'île de Marine Ford. Oui oui, de One Piece je confirme ! je pose mon crayon en soufflant un grand coup. Pchuit ! C'était déjà dur de se procurer les plans de leur put**** de forteresse mais qu'est ce que c'est compliqué de s'y retrouver !

Hey ! Au faite, je me présente. Je m'appelle F…, ah t'a cru que je donnais mes infos personelles ? Wesh ! On ne surnomme Chesca en diminutif de mon prénom, j'ai bientôt 17 ans. Quoi d'autres … je suis une lycéenne assez sérieuse normalement mais comment vous dire … Depuis quelques temps, j'ai rencontré via Internet, deux filles méga trop ! On a un truc en commun qui nous relie ! Vous allez nous prendre pour des folles une fois que vous saurez de quoi il s'agit. Je vous jure. Enfin bref … il s'agir un manga appelé ONE PIECE !

Toutes les trois, on écrit des fictions portant sur ce manga célèbre où s'affrontent constamment marine et pirates sur des mers déchaînées. Plutôt glauque à certains moments, mais bon ! Enfin bref … J'arrête de nous la raconter et je continue ! Il y a … Alala je ne sais plus combien temps, ça me reviendra ..

Euh. .. J'ai pris contact avec les deux autres folles, que je nommerai par leurs pseudos, parce qu'elles désirent comme moi, garder leurs anonymats. On applaudit d'avance s'il vous plait, je nomme Kimberly-Kuzan et Rousette ! On s'est envoyé plein de messages assez … bizarres, pervers ? Oui… Beaucoup. Et on s'est mises d'accord pour un plan d'attaque, ou comme je dirais, une infiltration de Marine Ford

Je lis sur vos lèvres, une question : Pourquoi ?

- Hey les meufs ! Les lecteurs ils nous demandent pourquoi ont fait ça !

Folle numéro un, dite Kimberly Kuzan ou fana de Kuzan ou encore Kakainu-Spell ou … /SBAM/ vient de m'arracher le micro et de m'assommer par la même occasion. J'ai mal au crâne.

- T'avais qu'à pas m'appeler par ces différents noms ! Sinon, revenons à nos petits pois et carottes. Pourquoi. La réponse est simple pourant. Bah, on va s'amuser avec eux ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Bande de Baka !

- (Lecteurs) S'amuser dans quel sens, si nous pouvons nous permettre ?

- Tu t'es mise toute seule dans ce pétrin ma chère Kim, _ris-je_

- Dans tous les sens du termes, mes chéris !

- Oo' !

- Chesca, sans vouloir troubler la fête.C'est bien beau d'avoir tout arrangé dans les moindres détails mais comment on s'y rend à Marine Ford ? On est dans le monde réel, on ne vit pas là-bas. T'vais zappé ça, avoue le ! _contre-attaqua Roussette._

- Hey hey ! Même pas ! J'ai trouvé un vieux livre dans mon grenier, contenant la solution à nos problèmes.

- Ehhhh ? _crient les lecteurs_

- Du calme, lecteurs impatients ! Je disais donc, j'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre, une formule en italien semble-t-il qui nous permettra de voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Génial vous pensez quoi ?

- …

- …

- T'a déjà essayé cette fameuse formule ?

- Comment crois tu que je suis allée chercher les plans ? C'est secret défense ce genre d'information ! C'est pas sur internet que je l'aurais pioché ! J'suis allé sonner chez le grand révolutionnaire Monkey D Dragon, bin tiens. J'ai fait usure de charme et persuasion pour l'avoir mais j'ai gagné vois-tu. En parlant de lui, je vous jure qu'il est trop sexy !

En direct, je vois devant moi, les mâchoires de tous les lecteurs se décrochaient ainsi que celles de mes complices. Celles-ci mettent bien 15 minutes, avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de faire la danse de la victoire.

- Enfin bref … On va couper l'intenne avec nos chers et tendres lecteurs, la suite est malheureusement confidentielle. On va mettre au point notre plan et commencez à nous préparer.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _hurlèrent les lecteurs, déçus._

- Allez, je ferme la boutique. Réunion les filles !

- YEP !

Sur ce coup foireux, je vous dis adieu ou au revoir selon la réussite ou notre défaite prochaine sur le comment va se dérouler notre machiavélique plan.

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Kim, tu nous fais flipper quand tu fais ta psychopathe qui rigole !

- ROOW Ta gueule ! / SBAM/

Encore un coup pour ma pauvre tête. J'ai doublement mal.


	3. Réponse au Reviews

_**Réponse au Review.**_

Kimberly-Kuzan : Oui, je l'ai fait. Chose promise, chose due. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si tu ments tu vas à Impel Down. Mouhahaha …. :ok :

Nea : Ahh, je vois que tu connais Roussette. MMhh, ça va être un gros de délire pour l'écrire. Je prends mon temps pour l'écrire parce que … c'est bientôt la rentrée et écrire les fictions va devenir moins prioritaire. Je n'abandonnerai pas, promis !

Roussette : Oo' ! Quelle sauvage tu es ! ^^ Tu devrais garder ton énergie pour calmer tes sabreurs chéris ! Tu fais l'amour comme une déesse *-* ! J'en reste pantoise ! Je te passe le reste de la drogue qui nous servira à endormir nos victimes, mas seulement après hein !

Neiftheim : Eh bien, oui. On est folles et on assume pleinement. Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on répend notre virus de folie à tord et à travers. Bienvenue au club !


	4. Chapitre 2 : Plan et rôles

**_Chapitre 2 : Plan et rôles._**

- Bon, maintenant on récapitule le plan en détail, et on voit chacune nos rôles respectifs. Aucune erreur n'est permise. Compris les folles au carré ?

- Wii !

Je sortis alors d'un tiroir un plan, soigneusement caché.

- Voici le plan du Quartier Général que je me suis procuré auprès du révolutionnaire Monkey D Garp, il y a environ deux mois.

- Stop stop et re-stop ! _Crie Kim._ Tu viens de dire que tu possèdais ce plan avant même notre idée collective d'infiltration ?! T'es sérieuse dans ta tête ?

- Autant vous dire qu'à la base, je voulais juste faire un mauvais coup aux amiraux, suite à la lecture de « 20 façons de les rendre fous » et j'avais envie de les expérimenter en réel pour le fun ! Jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que, deux folles avaient envies de s'amuser avec leurs personnages préférées comme moi ! Je ne suis pas égoïste ! J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est venu comme ça, j'vous promets !

- Mouais_, firent-elle dubitatives._

- Je reprends. Concrètement, ça fait un moment que je suis en liaison directe avec le monde de One Piece, et j'ai réussi à me faire une place assez bien placée au seil du QG de la Marine.

- Q…Q…QUOI !

- Bah oui, une infiltration ça prend du temps ! Malgré ce laps de temps assez court, j'ai suis monté rapidement en grade et demain, se déroule une réunion de la plus haute importance.

- T'y participes ?

- Yeep. Je suis actuellement une vice-amirale, une des seule femme. Ça m'a valu pas mal de moqueries de la part de la gente masculine aux hormone mal placées.

Je hausse les épaules avant de reprendre mon monologue.

- Y'a bien Tsuru au poste de vice amirale et Hina chez les colonels. Alors pourquoi pas, une autre fille chez les vice amiraux ?

- J'avoue, y'a de la discrimination, _grogne Roussette._

- On portera plainte à Sengoku, _glousse Kim._

- Si vous voulez. Pendant que c'est fait rapidement, ça me convient. Reprenons notre plan, si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux concernés arrêtèrent de rire comme des dindes et redevinrent normales _(elles normales, et puis quoi encore ? XD)_

- J'ai étudié longuement Marineford et autant vous dire qu'il est difficile de s'y perdre, heureusement pour nous. Je doute sur votre sens de l'orientation. Ce bâtiment se compose de façon hiérarchique. Dans la partie supérieure se trouve le bureau de Sengoku, des trois amiraux et de tous les vice amiraux dont le mien. Ensuite, se trouve plutôt les bureaux administratifs, les dortoirs, cuisines etc …

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ?

- Pour éviter que vous vous perdiez, bêtes comme vous êtes, folles². Maintenant, distribution des rôles et choses à faire. Vous connaissez vos noms de codes.

Ranger : Chesca

Charly : Kim

Tango : Rousettte.

- On est tous d'accord jusque là ?

- Wêêê ! _fut leur réponse._ (Okai ^^)

- Le plan commencera dès que la réunion est finie. Chacune disparaît pour faire ce que l'on aura prévue. On commence par toi Pousette. C'est toi qui aura le plus de mal à t'infiltrer au QG sans te faire repérer, vu que tu dois passer prendre Œil de Faucon et Zoro. Ne t'occupes pas de Tsuru, je l'ai mis au parfum, elle nous attend déjà à Marineford.

- Cette mamie m'étonnera toujours, _rit Kim._

- En échange, elle se garde les deux anciens de sa promotion c'est-à-dire Garp et Sengoku, ce qui en passant nous arrange. Elle les occupera assez longtemps, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- J'parie qu'elle t'a démasqué la vieille pour avoir un tel arrangement_, grimaça Rousette._

- Dès qu'elle m'a rencontré, elle a su que j'étais différente alors juste un conseil : méfiez vous de cette femme. Elle est démoniaque et rusée cette mamie.

- Flippante.

- Tango. Je t'envoie après la réunion sur un bateau que jai emprunté à la marine. Sur celui-ci, il y aura tout un équipage de faux soldats, fais leur confiance ! Ce sont des hommes que j'ai recruté et qui connaissent le plan. Tu attrapes tes deux bretteurs chéris, tu les drogues et zou … tu pars à Marineford. Les portes de la Justice s'ouvriront d'elles-mêmes quand les gardes verront ton navire.

- T'es sûr de ton coup ?

- No problemo Tango ! Maintenant, en route !

Je récite la formule à voix haute en pensant très fort à One Piece et au bateau.

- Merarigliso mondo dei manga !

Une porte blanche et lumineuse apparut alors à nos portes, nous offrant un magnifique paysage de la mer.

- Vas-y ! En cas de problème, appelle par escargot-phone ou, téléphone si t'en possèdes un. J'te jure ça fonctionne !

Tango partit alors et une fois passée, la porte se referma et disparut dans un _Plop_ sonore.

- Bien, Charly à ton tour maintenant. Tu en piailles d'impatience !

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Toi, tu t'occuperas d'emmener la nourriture et la drogue sur l'île.

- La nourriture, ça passe encore mais pour la drogue, comment on s'en procure ? Ca existe chez eux ?

- Déjà fait.

Je sortis alors de ma poche un sachet de 250 grammes de poudre blanche, très fine ainsi que quelques cachets.

- J'ai juste fouillé certains gamins suspects dans des quartiers malfamés à Paris. Ca a porté ces fruits au bout de la deuxième semaine.

- …

- On il reste en effet la nourriture. J'ai la solution ! Tu vas infiltrer un navire de la Marne, celui qui apporte les provisions alimentaires. Une fois que tu es dessus, tu profiteras de inattention des soldats pour te glisser dans les caves, et tu mets une bonne quantité. Il en faut beaucoup pour mettre KO des amiraux et vice-amiraux, crois moi sur parole !

- MOUHAHAHAHAAA ! J'vais pas me gêner sur la dose à prescrire.

- N'en mets pas trop non plus, pas besoin qu'ils fassent une overdose générale ! Bon, la phase 1 va commencer pour toi ! Je t'emmène sur le dit bateau, tu te déguises, tu fais ton boulot et on se retrouve toutes les trois à Marineford, attendant l'heure du dîner, Ok ?

- Reçu 5 sur 5, Ranger ! Terminé.

Elle fit une tentative de salut militaire, mais le destin voulut se faire farceur et elle s'en mêla les pieds et tomba sur les fesses.

- C'est un fail, ma chère.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te la fermer ! / RE-SBAM/

- T'A BIENTOT FINI DE ME FRAPPER ! C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE QUAND TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! NON MAIS !

- Charly à Ranger : Tu fais quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Je monte sur un bateau pour parvenir jusqu'à la forteresse de la Justice, je me la joue discrète jusqu'à la fiesta ! Pas envie que ma couverture tombe si près du but !

- Bah voilà !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te la couler douce alors que nous travaillons dur pour mener à bien la mission ! Espèce de feignasse !

- Non, j'ai de la paperasse à remplir, qui m'attend sagement sur mon bureau, sauf si Garp est allé mettre le bordel.

- Ha ha ! Y'a une justice quand même ! Bonne chance !

_C'est sur cette note joyeuse que je fis apparaître l'ouverture amenant au monde de One Piece : QUE LA MAGIE COMMENCE !_

_Pour mes lecteurs qui me suivent, je vous aime ! Vos Reviews me font chaud au 3 ! Désolé du retard mais mon emploi du temps est SUPER chargé et je ne peux que en mettre pendant les weeks ends ou le mercredi aprem. J'espère que vous m'excuserez :'( !_

_Bisous !_


	5. Chapitre 3 : L'aventure commence

_**Chapitre 3 : L'aventure commence !**_

Je pris la main de Charly, pour éviter que nous soyions disperser aux quatre coins de Grand Line, sur les mers monstrueuses et sanguinaires que possède le manga d'Oda Eiichiro. La tenant fermement par la main, je traversai sans hésiter dans un silence le plus complet la porte blanche. Nous fûmes pendant quelques instants dans un décor vide et blanc puis, le décor apparut de lui-même. Nous étions sur une pelouse de ma petite maisonnette acheté à un prix raisonnable de 100 berry par mois. Elle n'a rien de spécial si ce n'est qu'elle possède un mini balcon à m chambre, qu'elle se situe sur l'archipel de Sabaody, pas loin de la terre sacrée de Marijoa. Il m'arrive souvent de croiser des Tenryūbito à mon grand désespoir. Moi, vice-amirale est obligé comme tout citoyen model, de baisser l'échine devant ces ordures de nobles ! Pouah !

Laissant mes sombres envies de meurtres de côté, je lâche Charly et la regarde plus attentivement, en passant par sa tenue vestimentaire.

- Ah non, ça va pas du tout !

- Gné ? De quoi ?

- Tes vêtements ma chérie ! Il te faut des vêtements plus neutres au niveau des couleurs et motifs parce que là, on te remarquerait à des kilomètres. Toi et ta tenue de Lolita ! Tsss !

- Ne critique pas mes goûts vestimentaires, salope !

- J'ai rient fait de cela ! Je dis juste que tes vêtements sont trop modernes. Suis moi à l'étage, on va arranger le coup.

D'un pas lent, on monte, puis pénètre dans ma chambre, contenant juste un lit deux places et une immense penderie.

- Mmmmh. Que puis-je te proposer ?

Je sortis une dizaine de haut et de bas différents pouvant lui convenir. Elle regarda attentivement et sous toute les coutures tous les vêtements à sa disposition pour choisir au final un haut rouge, lui arrivant au niveau du nombril, avec une short blanc.

- Pas mal ! Je te propose des sandales noirs et un sac à mains de ta couleur favorite : rouge, jaune, blanc ou bleu ?

- Blanc, quelle question idiote !

- Blanc avec l'inscription « I love Marine », je précise. Cap ou pas cap ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement. Enfile moi tout ça ! Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. A toute !

- Yep !

Je sortis en fermant la pote derrière moi, avant de prendre mes habits que j'avais préparé avant mon retour dans le monde réel pour le plan. Je partis alors me changer, de l'adolescente rebelle, débile, folle, conne habillée comme un plouc en jean et sweat-shirt pour passer à la vice-amirale, sérieuse et modèle. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et retourne dans ma chambre, sans frapper bien évidemment. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la bombe à quelques pas de moi, Charly se regardait dans le miroir dubitative mais diablement sexy. Je vais vous la décrire pour la gente masculine qui lit ceci : imaginez Nami en brune, après l'ellipse des deux ans d'entraînement, avec des vêtements moulants et plutôt courts. Je vois une bosse apparaître chez certains messieurs. /SBAM/ Aiieuuh ! Excusez moi, c'était ma sœur me disant de rester sur le sujet d'origine.

- Waaaaaaw Charly, t'es absolument superbe ! Les hommes vont te baver dessus !

- Mouais ! J'ai fait ça pour mon Kuzan que j'aimeeeeeeeeeee ! _dit Kim, dans un jet de sang._

- Eh merde, c'est reparti pour un tour ! J'en suis presque jalouse.

A côté d'elle, j'ai l'air si officiel : j'ai enfilé une chemise et un pantalon rouge, ressemblant fortement à la tenue de Sakazuki avec la fleur en moins, suivit de l'habituel cape de vice-amirale avec la fière inscription au dos « Justice ». Je détaille une dernière fois mon amie, me demandant sincèrement si elle ne risquerait pas plus de se faire violer par des soldats. Voyant que son état n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer, je décide de stopper par moi-même l'importante hémorragie. J'attrape alors un paquet de mouchoirs, prend une dizaine de tissus blancs pour les foutre dans le nez de Charly.

- T'as bientôt fini tes pitreries ? On a du boulot sur la planche, je te rappelle pour ton cerveau de piaf déjanté !

- Ouais Ouais ! J'sais ! Y'a pas écrit con sur mon front !

- On peut toujours s'arranger pour que ce soit le cas, _ricanais-je._

- _ Vade retro satanas !_ Arrière Santan ! Sors de ce corps si frêle !

- Maman j'ai peur ! Ah oui, une dernière chose avant notre départ : Surveille ton langage. Rappelle toi, il faut être obéissant et poli. Ils n'ont pas du tout le même vocabulaire que nous, jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Sur ce, en avant !

_Voilà, encore un autre chapitre ! Vous êtes gâté dites moi ^^ ! Une review, ca fait toujours plasiiiir ! PLeeease :( ! Sinon, pas de nouveau chapitre ! :D_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Infiltration en place

**_Chapitre 4 : Infiltration en place._**

Entrainant à ma suite ma magnifique camarade, je lui présenta alors les différents quartiers que nous traversions, et lui expliqua qu'il est courant de croiser des dragons célestes dans cette partie de l'île.

- Là-bas, tu vois ! C'est la terre sacrée de Marijoa, où siège le gouvernement mondial avec le chef de l'armée, Kong avec les dragons célestes. La vice amirale Tsuru y loge aussi, mais en tant que haut placé dans la Marine.

- Comment peut-on autoriser le comportement de ces salauds de bourgeois ! Ordures et incapables !

- Charly, parle moins fort je t'en conjure ! Si on nous entend tenir de tels propos, on peut risque fortement la peine capitale, c'est-à-dire exécution publique à Marineford ! Ce sont les descendants des familles royales fondatrices du Gouvernement Mondial ! Ils ont un pouvoir suprême ici comme partout ailleurs !

Elle grogna à voix basse, jurant contre les nobles, avant qu'un bruit sourd nous interpella toutes les deux.

- Faites place à Monsioeur Kazin et à sa fille Latika ! _cria un garde._

- Viens Charly, on dégage du passage et on s'agnenouille en gardant la tête baissée.

- Q…q…quoi ! Tu crois pas que …

- Ferme la et obéis !

Cette dernière s'executa rapidement lorsqu'elle les vit débarquer avec un nombre imposant de gardes qui les entouraient le personnage ainsi que sa fille. Chaque personne qui ne s'execute pas assez vite était tué dans le minute qui suivait. Ce fut malhereusement le cas d'un clochard qui tenta de s'approcher trop près des deux nobles, pour leur demander de l'aide. Nous entendons la fille se plaindre à son père.

- Ces clochards n'ont pas le mérite de vivre ! On devrait tous les tuer, les exterminer jusqu'aux derniers !

La réponse qui suivit en surpris plus d'un, dont moi et Charly.

- Voyons ma fille, cet homme a autant le droit de vivre que nous autres ! Gardes, votre réaction m'a outré ! La prochaine fois, contentez vous de le retenir, pas de le tuer ! Es-ce bien clair ?

- Excusez nous monsieur, nous ne le ferons pas.

Kim et moi échangeâmes un regard plus que surpris face à la réaction du noble. D'habitude, ils continuent leur route et félicitent même les gardes en promettant de l'argent. Lui, il fait tout le contraire ! Lorsque le noble fut à nos hauteur, nous étions en train de regarder la pelouse, (très bien entretenue je précise) quand il s'arrêta devant nous et prit la parole.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes de la Marine.

Je déglutis quand je compris qu'il s'adressait à moi.

- O…o…ouiiii, monsieur.

- N'aie crainte mon enfant. Connais tu la vice amirale Tsuru ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors suis moi à Marijoa, j'ai un papier à lui remettre. Je la cherche depuis tôt ce matin, sais tu où elle peut se trouver ?

- Monsieur, il est fort possible qu'elle soit déjà parti à Marineford, pour une réunion des plus importantes.

- Je vois. Relèves toi et suis moi jusqu'à Marijoa.

- Oui monsieur.

Sous le regard de tous les gardes, je me releva doucement sans faire de gestes brusques, avant de lever la tête craintive.

- Monsieur, mon amie peut-elle me suivre. Je dois l'escorter jusqu'à un bateau de la Marine.

- Oui tu peux mon enfant. Vos noms ?

- Je suis le vice amiral Chesca, et voici Kim, qui sera cuisinière dans la Marine, pour vous servir.

- Enchantée Mesdemoiselles. Latika, je te donne quartier libre.

- Merci, père.

Cette dernière nous fusilla des yeux, mais comme la règle voulut que nous croisions pas leurs regards, nous le vîmes pas.

- Dépêchons, je ne veux pas vous causer des problèmes.

Deux gardes s'écartèrent et nous permirent de nous mettre derrière le noble, marchant beaucoup plus vite. Les gens se baissant sur notre passage, nous mettant dans un sitation des plus embarrant. Moi, j'étais stressé sur le fait qu'on allait pénétrer dans la terre sacrée mais Kim, était à la limité de faire un malaise. Ce fut après dix minutes de marche intensive que nous arrivons à Marijoa, au milieu de tous ces gardes, à l'allure si droite et effroyable, j'ai encore des frissons à les voir. Les autres Tenryūbito nous regardaient de façon désinvolte et une femme aux lunettes bizarroïdes, se plaça sur notre chemin.

- Sir Kazin, sauf votre respect que font des moins que rien sur notre terre ?

- Madame Sharlia, ce sont des représentants du Gouvernement Mondial à qui je vais remettre une missive de la plus importance pour Dame Tsuru.

Elle pâlit fortement et consentit à nous laisser passer. Nous, des moins que rien ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid …

- Attendez moi là, Miss. Je vais chercher la lettre et je reviens.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il partit à l'étage tandis que nous, pauvres « mortelles » restions planter en bas de l'escalier, attendant calmement le retour du noble. Kim me souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru faire une telle rencontre en ce jour.

- Moi de même ! N'empêche, il est raisonnable comparé aux autres Tenryūbito. Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait aussi important que ça pour qu'il veuille donner une lettre à Tsuru. Qu'importe, ce n'est pas notre affaire.

- Vice amiral Chesca, _déclara une personne derrière nous._

- Gloups …

- Que fais-tu sur la terre sacrée de Marijoa, en compagnie d'une inconnue ?

- Amiral en Chef Sengoku, pardonnez moi. Monsieur Kazin a une lettre à me remettre pour ma collègue Tsuru, et en ce qui concerne mon amie, il s'agit d'une cuisinière.

- Je vois. Je vais attendre avec vous.

Il se positionna alors à ma droite, me toisant avec son regard sévère mais comme Garp me l'a appris, il n'est pas si redoutable, je contrai facilement son regard.

- Sinon, où étais tu passé ces dernières semaines ? Nous avions totalement perdu ta trace durant ces dernières semaines. Nous avons imaginé le pire.

- Je me baladais, comme à mon habitude.

- Misère, je me disais bien que faire équipe avec Garp n'était pas une bonne idée. Il t'a gravement influencé.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lever la tête vers l'escalier, où descendait le noble.

- Ah, amiral en chef Sengoku, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous si c'est possible, _dit le noble de sa voix grave._

- Bien sûr .

- Tenez Miss. Remettez cette missive à Tsuru en toute urgence. Je compte sur vous.

- Ce sera fait monsieur,_ dis-je en reculant vers la porte avec Kim, très pâle._

- Au revoir Mesdemoiselles.

- Au revoir monsieur, Amiral en Chef.

Une fois arrivée à la porte, nous nous retournâmes et sortîmes hors du château de Marijoa.

- Pccchuit ! J'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie, _avoue Kim._

- Je m'attendais pas à le croiser, Sengoku. Bon, tu l'auras rencontré en chair et en os, contente ?

- Trooopp !

- Allez, on va jusqu'au port où nous attendent les embarquations.

- LETS GO LES AMIS !

Encore un chapitre que j'écris et ensuite je laisse Kimberly et Rousette écrire chacune un chapitre avec leurs points de vue !

Je donnerai mon adresse e-mail à la fin du chapitre ! Bisous Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 5 : Roussette & Sabreurs so sex

_**Du côté de Lugubra, PDV Roussette,**_

Je posais le pied au sol à Lugubra, ravie. Le nez magnifiquement dégoulinant me tâchant proprement de sang. J'allais tomber sur deux fantasmes humains. Mouhahahahahahahahaha. J'ai le POWAH ! Je tâtais ma ceinture où pendait une petite fiole à la contenance bien mystérieuse pour vous pauvre mortels et souriait. Après avoir tracé auprès des singes un très agréables -et non Zoophile- moment vous en conviendrez, j'arrivais enfin à l'entrée du château.  
Je devais rapidement rejoindre Kim et Chesca. Si mes deux amies avaient accepté de devenir marine, moi j'avais choisit le plus dégradant... le plus horripilant... le plus horrible des métiers.

_Infirmière_.

Perona avait lancé une petite annonce et j'y avais répondu naïvement en ne me doutant pas de l'horreur qui allait suivre.  
Du sang, du sang, du sang. Mon niveau en SVT avait beau cumuler à peine la moyenne malgré mes resplendissants sourires garnis d'un appareil dentaire très gracieux, je devais reconnaître que les règles -donc celles de Perona- ne pissaient pas le sang à ce point. Ce fort taux d'hémoglobine n'était donc pas dû au cycle menstruel de la lolita, mais bien au sang de Roronoa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je tournais les yeux et me retrouvais face au fantasme humain.  
Dracule Mihawk.  
Un homme un vrai, avec d'la barbe et tout et tout, pas un fantasme de prépubère ! Pas Ace, pas Justin Bieber, pas Nick Jonas... naooon Mihawk. Pleins de sangs ! Trop sexy ! Ce qui vient étayer ma première hypothèse disant que ce sang n'est pas celui de la lolita car je pense qu'un homme saint d'esprit ne s'en mettrait pas sur la poire. Mais une telle beauté n'est de toute façon pour SAIIIIINE !

-Je suis la nouvelle infirmière, bro.

Vu le regard qu'il me lança, je comprenais malheureusement que je ne peux pas lui parler comme à mes chers amis drogués du lycée. Il faut être plus claaaaasse !  
LEÇON DE CLASSE NUMBER ONE !

- Eh bien bonjour mon cher, je suis une infirmière que votre amie a mandé, je ne suis pas venue parler de la congolexification des lois du marchés et encore moins des rollers nucléaires, j'ai un patient à soigner.

Il me lança un autre regard jaune faucon manifestement l'air de me prendre pour une débile.  
Oui mais une débile qui a la claaaaasse ! C'était la leçon number one de classe.

- Elle m'en a parlé. l'oisiveté de cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous payer, et elle n'en a pas les moyens. Fichez le camp.  
- Je serais bénévole.

Les yeux jaunes or du rapia faucon scintillent. Bingo. Tu riras moins dans une heure ou deux.

- Il est à l'étage.  
Je m'exécutais après avoir prit mes consignes auprès de Perona. Je devais soigner Roronoa. Aaaah oui j'avais bien l'intention de lui donner une santé de cheval, mouhahaha ! Fille diabolique, que je suis.

- T'es qui toi ? grogne le vert en chef.  
Deuxième fantasme. Après le piaf, l'algue. Pour un peu, on ferait un KFC diététique. Je lui souriais et il retint un soupir énervé.

- Je suis l'infirmière. Appelle-moi Roussette.  
- Nom de merde.  
- MEURS ÊTRE IMPUR ! MA BATTACLE VA TE RÉTAMER TA FACE ! (NDA, pour celles qui n'ont pas comprit, Bat en anglais veut dire chauve souris, là où Roussette est un mot d'argot pour ces adorables créatures, c'était donc un excellent jeu de mot, merci, vos gueules)

Il se tut. C'est dingue comme avec un soupçon de diplomatie on est capable de changer un homme. Tranquillement, il se remit dans son lit et joua penauds avec ses doigts. Je m'amusais comme une folle. J'espérais que du côté de Chesca et Kim ça allait bien. Sachant que je me réservais une option sur Sakazuki, elle avait intérêt à être à la hauteur, sinon elles boufferaient ma Batfrappe.  
- Tu as mal ? demandais-je au vert.  
- Non tu crois ? J'viens de perdre mon œil, connasse !  
- J'essaye de te diagnostiquer congénital marimo ! Alors tu m'laisses faire mon job où je suis pas payée et pis merde !

Il se tut de nouveau et je grognais. J'étais arrivée trop tard, mon petit sabreur chéri avait perdu son petit nonoeuil trop mignon. Marimo était passé à mari-borgne.  
Ou a mari-cyclope, faut voir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait passer à mari-couche-toi-là dans peu de temps.

- Je vais te filer des effervescents,_ lui dis-je en lui tendant un comprimé pour calmer la douleur._  
Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, je remplissais un verre et mis du GHB ou drogue du violeur à l'intérieur. Mouhahaha.

- Eh, ça mousse.  
Je me tournais rapidement pour voir Maricon plein de bave dans la bouche, cet idiot avait tout simplement fait fondre l'effervescent dans sa bouche sans boire mon eau pleine de GHB ! Quel blaireau !  
- Bois ça idiot, fallait le faire fondre !  
- J'ai pas soif, _bredouilla le baveux._  
- Bois, ton infirmière te l'ordonne !  
- Mais tu l'as eux où ton diplôme ? Dans une pochette surprise.

Mon ami, si tu savais.  
-Bois !  
Marimo but son verre, avant de lentement tomber et de s'endormir. Si j'étais une violeuse, j'en aurais profité. Mais je ne suis qu'une perverse.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Je tournais mon regard vers l'entrée de la chambre de l'endormi. Merde. Taka no me ! Il s'est repointé c't'abruti !  
-Nous en étions à la congolexification des lois du marchés, nooooon ?  
Le faucon était scié devant le carnage que je venais de faire. Oui, comme ça, avec un Zoro plein de bave et tout on penserait que je l'ai buté... mais il respirait. Enfin, je pensais.

-On va dire que vous avez rien vu ? Un peu d'eau ?  
Il sorti kotagana de son cou. Bouhou, je vais mourir ! Réflexe de survie !

- BATFRAPPE ! NEGATIVE HOLLOW !

Mihawk tomba au sol la tête la première.  
Merde. J'espérais que j'avais pas abîmé son beau visage ! C'était la seule chose que je connaissais chez lui en plus de ses abdos ! Si le reste du corps était foiré, il allait falloir que je me contente seulement du visage, ouf, pas de bobo. Je regardais Perona qui me sourit sadique.  
- Prend les mademoiselle la violeuse. Je te les file. Moi, j'ai enfin ce château pour moi toute seule !  
Je n'étais pas une violeuse, mais je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer la mince nuance entre violer quelqu'un et l'enlever pour avoir des rapports douteux avec. Car si nuance il y avait, elle était bien trop mince pour de simples mortels.  
Je pris les deux sabreurs avec mon batpowah et décampais !

_Voili Voilou mes petits choux ! Grand merci à Roussette qui l'a écrit exprès pour vous, lecteurs qu'on adorent ! Je pisse du nez à force de rire !_

_Mouahahahaha !_

_ A bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures._

_To Be Continued ..._


	8. Chapitre 6 : MarineFord nous voilà !

_**Chapitre 5 : MarineFord nous voilà !**_

_Le début du chapitre est mon point de vue, puis change à celui de Kimberly, qui m'a gentiment écrit un chapitre aussi. ^^ Alors, on l'applaudit bien fort ^^ !_

_Coaaaaac ! (Hurlement d'un corbeau, pour les incultes, hein ^^ )_

_Merci ! _

_Je m'excuse à genoux devant vous, du retard énorme que j'ai pris dans mes fictions ! Sorry sorry et sorry ! Ma semaine était chargée en émotions et c'est pas fini, alors soyons patient. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

Nous sortons alors de la terre sacrée de Marijoa, avec un lettre d'une importance capitale dans la poche, une rencontre assez émouvante et chaleureuse avec l'amiral en chef, et certainement pour moi, un remontage de bretelles sévères à mon retour au Quartier Général. Enfin …-

- Bon, on va pas tarder plus, Kim. Si j'en crois les horaires, le bateau contenant les vivres va partir dans à peine 20 minutes, le temps pour nous de trouver son emplacement.

- Tu crois qu'on y fera une nouvelle SUPER rencontre, _demande Kim, les étoiles dans les yeux._

- Pet' bien que oui. Pet' bien que non.

- Je kiff ta phrase 3 ! Quelle magnifique construction !

- Moi de même, je kiff la langage française. _(je rigole, c'est grave ennuyant)_

Je l'entraîne alors au grove 5, où des navires de guerre de la taille d'un paquebot de guerre moderne font leur plein de carburant, grouillant d'hommes. J'y aperçois alors le nôtre. Je tire alors Kim par le bras et nous montons à bord de l'immense machine de guerre. Sur le pont, se trouve une dizaine de soldat en tenue, bavardant et rigolant tranquillement. L'un d'eux m'aperçoit, le visage grave, prêt à faire une remontrance.

- Vice amirale Chesca, nous nous attendions. Dame Tsuru nous a ordonné d'attendre votre arrivée et de partir aussitôt.

- Je vois. Je prends donc le commandement de ce rafiot ! On met les voiles, matelots ! Cap sur MarineFord et que ca saute ! Nous ne ferons pas d'escale !

- Oui, vice amirale !

- Kim, suis moi. Il est temps que tu apprennes le métier.

Point de Vue Kimberly :

Je regarde la mer. Mon esprit divague et je ne fais pas attention au jeune marine qui s'approche de moi. Il est … Comment dire ? Ses cheveux verts faillissent de me faire exploser de rire. J'oubliais que ici on peut voir de tout. Alors que j'essaye de me remémorer le prénom collant à ce visage un homme à la vigie hurle que le quartier général est visible. Nous allons bientôt accoster. L'homme dont je n'arrive pas à nommer me demande si je vais bien. Il faut dire que je suis bien pâle depuis que Sengoku nous as adressé la parole ! Vous imaginez, le grand amiral en chef de la marine ! C'est dingue … Cela me donne des frissons dans le dos.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et fronce les sourcils. Brannew ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ce con ! Héhé, j'ai hâte de voir comment il réagis à la cocaïne lui. Peut être que je devrais le piquer, ou comme Roussette sinon, GHB ! Je suis tellement diabolique... Alors que j'allais exploser de rire avec diabolisme Chesca fait quelques pas marqués sur le plancher. Ah oui, j'oublie ou je suis moi c'est pas bon … Je me tourne vers le contre-amiral en souriant.

- Merci, j'ai juste le mal de mer.

Il arque un sourcil mais ne fait pas de remarque. Je rends mon visage neutre sans avoir besoin de me forcer sur l'expression faciale que j'appelle « mon estomac va bientôt repeindre la rambarde ». L'homme souris, ils ne se doutent de rien ces abrutis. Je réprime un rire diabolique, pour eux je ne suis qu'une apprentie cuisinière qui est en route pour aider au Quartier Général. Alors qu'il fait demi-tour je me reprend en main et esquisse un sourire diabolique.

L.S.D ou extasie ? Je pourrais leur préparer du Pink Lady pour bien les exciter aussi... Il faut que j'arrive à chopper Kuzan avant les autres. Celui là je vais pas y aller de main morte sur la dose. Je tripote la paille encore poudreuse dans ma poche. C'est pour toi l'homme glaçon que je ne prends rien depuis ce matin. Ahah ! D'ailleurs j'ai pris l'initiative de convoquer les grand corsaires … Quoi ? Une petite lettre avec un faux tampon c'est simple à faire. J'ai juste emprunté la photocopieuse de mon lycée. Cette fois là je n'arrive pas à retenir mon rire mental.

MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

J'ai pensé à tout.  
Comme Mihawk n'allait pas venir Chesca-senpai a envoyé notre chauve-souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes là bas. Elle en profitera pour nous ramener le Marimo tiens. Et puis la princesse serpent ne viendra pas à une réunion de la marine. Après ça Jimbei n'est plus corsaire, je me passe bien de lui, pareille pour Moria … Mais il y a Doflamingo qui seras là et ça c'est bon ! TELLEMENT BON !

Je soupire ce qui ne me ressemble pas. J'espère qu'on alterneras pas trop l'histoire … Non vous savez quoi ? Je m'en bat les couilles, mais je ne peut pas, car je n'ai pas de couilles Yohoho ! Je me gratte la tête. Suite à cette blague toute nulle je décide d'aller dans la cabine de notre maître de plan pour vérifier deux trois petites choses.

Chesca est déjà perchée sur le plan lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière moi doucement en tripotant ma paille poudreuse. Je ne lui parle pas de ma lettre de convocation des corsaires. Je n'ose pas. C'est pas ma faute moi ! Je ne suis pas minutieuse, c'est pas mon genre d'aller chopper un plan de la base pour un Viol collectif ! Moi j'arrive avec ma ligne de coke, ma paille et c'est bon …

D'un geste de la main elle me montre tout ce qu'elle a réussis à acheter comme drogue et alcool. C'est vrai que Roussette a embarqué ma conso personnelle en pensant que c'était pour le plan. C'est bon on trouve quelques kilos et c'est pour le plan ... J'sais pas moi on demande avant. Quoi ? Oui je me drogue beaucoup et alors ? Faute de n'être qu'avec mon amie je ne me gêne pas et saute dans la caisse. Des cachets ! Des cachets tout partout ! De la poudre aussi, et oh encore des cachets ! Alors que j'étais dans un état d'euphorie totale Ranger me tire par le col pour me sortir de ce qui ressemblerais presque à un conteneur. Je m'offusque.

- Quoi ?!

Elle me montre par le hublot le quartier général. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles je regarde les bâtiments où je vais pouvoir exercer mes talents de … De rien j'ai pas de talents ! Ahahah ! Vous y croyez hein ? Si vous pensiez que je devais savoir cuisiner et bien je le sais... C'est logique non ?! Ahah vous ne pensiez pas que je savais réfléchir. Moi je ne suis pas en manque non. Tu m'paye ? Je crois pas d'accord, je ne suis que Chesca moi ! Et aussi Roussette mais bon ... J'aime les truck transgénique moi ! Ah ah mélange héroïne et crocodile par exemple ! Les autres vous pouvez vous mettre des cachet dans l'...

- Tu viens ?

Je cligne des yeux en poussant la sorte de chariot remplis de nourriture. Certes avec quelques cachets dissimulés certes ..! Nous sommes à MarineFord c'est dingue.

Lorsque j'atteins la place je suis émerveillée. L'échafaud où ont a vu mourir de grands pirates, le bâtiments principal, le port … Ranger me sors de ma rêverie en me montrant du doigt l'homme flamant rose qui se dispute avec un vice-amiral. Je sifflote en regardant en l'air et la suis lorsqu'elle pense qu'intervenir est indispensable.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le vice-amiral Stainless lève les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Si je me souviens bien c'est lui que Doflamingo-sama avait contrôlé pour se divertir. Le grand corsaire remarque que je louche un peu trop sur ses abdomens et me fait un sourire enjôleur.

- Au moins je ne serai pas venu pour rien ! Fufufufuu …

J'allais lui sauter dans les bras lorsque Chesca s'avance entre nous deux.

- J'ai discuté avec l'amiral en chef il y a peu. Personne ne vous a convoqué.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi, je suis la seule qui peut voir son expression exaspérée. Bah quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi mon jeune maître aurais pas le droit qu'on le viole. Je passe un doigt sous mes narines ce qui n'échappe pas au vice-amiral. C'est un tique que font les drogués, renifler le bord de la main pour prendre la poudre. Vous verrez ça m'arrive souvent. Je le vois partir avec Ranger un peu plus loin.

Je renifle à nouveau le versant de ma main en espérant y trouver un résidu de poudre mais rien. Ce geste n'échappe pas non plus au grand corsaire qui éclate de rire. Je me raidis. MERDE ! C'est vrai que je l'ai fait venir lui. De dieu je suis à côté du plus gros pervers de tout le manga. Comme c'est mortel. Je tripote ma paille dans ma poche, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ahah non surtout pas. Il me faut une dose. Vite reviens maître Chesca. Reviens avant que je me fasse un Hara Kiri. Ce serait con non ? Tu trouve pas ça con toi, non, tu t'en fout hein ? Vas-y dit le j'ai peur de rien moi, je vais te morde moi ! Ahah ok ? Comme les visiteur moi je le fais, OKAY !

- Tu peux commencer à cuisiner dès maintenant petite. Les soldats finissent leurs entraînements dans peu de temps.

Je sors de ma rêverie et aspire encore la poudre inexistante sur mon index. Je en comprend pas, moi quand les gens ils me voient faire ça en cours ils m'envoie chez la police. C'est pas logique, ici je vais en cuisine ! Ahahah en cuisine !

Elle se penche à nouveau au dessus du comptoir. Je suis toute seule dans la cuisine numéro 5. J'ai enfilé un vieux tablier tout moche. Seul point positif il est noir. Il est beau mais elle l'as choisis parce que ma poudre serais trop voyante dessus ... Ahah j'ai des seringues moi !

- Maintenant fait ce que tu as à faire Kimberly. Moi j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et elle claque la porte.  
D'où elle fouette des chats elle ? Masochiste ? J'ouvre la caisse pleine de cachet. Il faudra que j'y pense pour son anniversaire, des fouets et des menottes.  
Mes yeux s'illuminent.  
L.S.D !  
GHB !  
Et … OH !  
COCAÏNE !

Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle …  
_**MOUAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH** _!


	9. Chapitre 7 : Attention Corsaire Sexy !

**_Chapitre 7 : Attention ! Corsaire sexy en liberté !_**

Je viens juste de refermer la porte de la cuisine quand j'entends le rire démoniaque / diabolique / débile / sadique _(Rayer les mentions inutiles)_de notre chère et tendre compère que nous avons de laisser seule. Je hausse tellement les sourcils que je deviens mono sourcils j'ouvre la porte et y passe la tête pour commenter.

- Ahem. C'était une douce discrétion comme je n'en ai jamais vu. J'voulais dire autre chose, mais quoi …. Ah oui ! Si tu as un problème, prend le den den mushi au fond de la cuisine, ou va au bout du couloir, y'a mon bureau en cas d'urgence uniquement. Une dernière chose aussi : une fois que je suis parti, ferme la porte à clé par pure prudence. N'oublions pas que Doflamingo-sama que tu as mâté sans discrétion et vulgairement traîne dans Marineford sans autorisation valable.

Je claque la porte une fois ma tirade finie et me dirige au fond du couloir vers mon bureau que je partage pour mon plus grand bonheur avec Monkey D Garp. OMG. Ce personnage est 100 fois pire que dans le manga, vous verrez de vous-même si j'ai la malchance de croiser sa route solitaire de vieux crouton.

J'aperçois Stainless en compagnie de l'homme flamant rose, mondialement connu sous le nom de Don Quichottte Doflamingo, un des sept grands corsaires. Stainless reste loin de lui, afin d'éviter de se faire de nouveau contrôler par le pirate et tâche de ne pas lui adresser la parole, quelle situation comique ! J'arrive rapidement au près de mon collègue qui se détend aussitôt que je suis présente à ses côté _(Tu devrais pas mon choux, quand tu verras ma partie de perverse cachée, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA )_. Je me place à la droite de mon collègue tandis que je les supervise tous les deux de mon regard pervers, et remarque que nos tailles sont totalement différentes. CE SONT DES GEANTS ! Et moi, je suis une lilliputienne à côté ! Je suis un puce, une sous-merde …

_( PERONA, POURQUOI T'ES LA ! CONNASSE ! NAN MAIS ! C'EST MA SCENE ! RETROUNE FAIRE JOUJOU DANS LE MANOIR)_

- Doflamingo-sama, _le saluais-je_

- Fufufu ! Revoilà l'un des demoiselles qui me sont inconnues …

- Vice amiral Chesca, pour vous servir. Vous connaissez sans doute le vice-amiral Stainless. Alors, venant directement aux faits. Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ? Un problème ?

- Fufufu ! J em'explique : j'ai reçu une convocation de la Marine pour réunion importante. Comme vous le savez, je ne manque jamais une occasion comme celle-ci pour embêter l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

Stainless soupire en entendant le boa parler de manière si enfantine et si douce, alors qu'un immense sourire se peignait sur mon visage.

- Je vois. Puis-je voir la lettre, s'il vous plait ?

Il plonge la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort une lettre cachetée à la perfection d'une authentique lettre qui me donne.

- Merci.

Je déploie la lettre que je parcours en diagonal. Je reconnais que c'est remarquablement fait mais on y voit des petites rayures, démontrant qu'il s'agit qu'une photocopie. Je pense pas leur dire, ils ne connaissent pas encore l'imprimante ces rustres ! Je lui rends en haussant les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Stain, tu peux disposer. Je m'occupe de régler cette affaire, pars tranquille. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Doflamingo-sama.

- Avec joie miss. J'admirerais au passage vos rondeurs.

- Je ne m'en offusquerai pas, il parait que c'est une habitude chez vous.

Je me diriges alors vers ma nouvelle destination que j'appelle _l'enfer sur terre _: le bureau de l'amiral en chef. Je sens que le boa rose tente sans succès de me contrôler avec son pouvoir des ficelles, et qu'il s'agite souvent.

- Vous pourriez arrêter vos attaques ? Ca devient lassant …

- Vous m'êtes bien étrange, miss Chesca.

- Merci du compliment. Ahem … Pendant que j'y pense, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Fufufu … Je suis tout ouie.

- Mon amie, la jeune femme qui vous a reluqué tout à l'heure est assez fan de vous. Alors, est-il déplacé pour moi, de demander un autographe pour elle ?

Le corsaire, silencieux sur le moment reprit « connaissance » suite au choc de la nouvelle et ricana.

- Une marine qui m'apprécie ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. J'accepte mais je veux la rencontrer à nouveau. Marché conclu ?

- Si ma présence ne dérange pas, alors oui.

Je m'arrête devant la porte, immense et titanesque de mon supérieur et utilise mon fluide sensitif à fond la caisse afin de percevoir les différentes personnes qui s'y trouve au moment même ou je parle. Sengku est assis à son bureau, THE CHEVRE mange des papiers que lui donne ce dernier et j'y perçois une autre personne dont l'aura est puissante mais inconnue. Je fonce de nouveau les sourcils, n'aimant pas me jeter dans la gueule de la mouette enragée de cette façon aussi stupide. Que faire ? Où vais-je ? Dans quel état ai-je ? _(Etagère pour les lents d'esprit)_ Doflamingo me voit longuement hésiter, puis je pousse un soupir à rendre l'âme.

- Bah, je ne peux pas y échapper cette fois.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vais sûrement me faire engueuler pour une absence prolongée et sans motif, pour intrusion à Mariajoa avec une inconnue et peut-être m'accusera t-il d'autres crimes. Et en plus, j'apporte un autre soucis, vous.

- Ca va être intéressant tout ça, _susurre t-il._

Il lève alors ses longs doigts vers moi et commence à me contrôler. Zut mon bouclier !

- Fufufu ! Ton pouvoir n'est pas illimité à ce que je vois.

- Malheureusement.

Ne contrôlant plus rien, j'assiste impuissante au plan machiavélique du corsaire contre ma personne. Il frappe à la porte et attend que Sengoku nous donne l'ordre d'entrer, ce qui ne tarde pas.

- **ENTREZ** !

Oups, il est en colère le hippie à la tresse. J'entre, toujours contrôlée dans le bureau avec le flamant rose aux basques qui rigole.

- Vice amiral Chesca et Doflamingo ? _dit Sengoku, surpris de la présence du corsaire._

- Fufufu ! J'ai un léger problème et il semblerait que cette jeune fillle vous doive des explications.

- J'leur dois rien du tout ! J'ai juste manqué à l'appelle une semaine, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! De plus, j'aimerai récupérer la liberté de mes mouvements si ça ne dérange personne.

- A vos ordres, miss Chesca.

Il relâche la pression sur moi à mon plus grand bonheur, mais ce fut de courte durée quand je vis, confortablement assis à quelques mètres de moi sirotant un café un des mes personnages et fantasmes préférés … NIIAAAAA !

- Amiral Borsalino.

- Ohhhh ! Tu es Chesca, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu au Quartier Général cette semaine. Ou étais-tu donc passé ?

- J'avais quelques problèmes personnels à régler, dont un que j'ai converti à la marine.

Je vois les deux hauts gradés soucieux, attendant la suite visiblement inquiets d'avoir un élément intrus parmi nous.

- Il s'agit de la jeune recrue que je vous aie présenté à Mariajoa. Je préférerai la surveiller de près après multitudes bêtises, dont une descente rapide dans la drogue.

- Je vois, une précaution plus qu'autre chose, _enchaîne Sengoku_ Qu'en est-il de Doflamingo ?

Je m'écarte alors laissant le Shishibukai s'approcher du chef pour lui tendre la fameuse fausse lettre. J'écoute à peine ce que disent les deux hommes, pensant à mes deux amis, embarquées dans la même galère que moi. Mon regard flotte d'un côté à l'autre du bureau et finit par croiser le regard d'un certain brun. Ces pupilles brunes me fixent étrangement, me faisant frémir. Allez Chesca ! Tu dois te contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la minute et ne pas t'évanouir devant ce dieu ! Kim fantasme fortement sur le glaçon-pervers Kuzan, Rousette sur l'insociable Sakazuki et moi, je me garde Borsalino-sama. Il me fait son sourire de bêta innocent mais ravageur comme d'habitude. Soudain, comme par magie son expression change pour de l'inquiétude et du sérieux. _(Ce qui ne lui va pas du tout !)_ Quoi ?! Une merde de dragon m'est tombé sur la tête ? Je sens un liquide chaud coulé sur mes lèvres, par reflexe je passe mes doigt sous mon nez. Rouge … Malheur à moi ! Un saignement de nez a fait son apparition alors que je fantasme trop là ! Je jure à voix basse avant de plonger ma main dans ma poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Je ne tire que de vieux antisèches et papiers sur lesquels sont grifonnés des formules de Second Degré. Oups ! Je ferais mieux de cacher tout ça ! Je les ranges rapidement.

- Tenez, vice amiral, _me dit une voix devant moi, traînante et terriblement sexy._

Je relève la tête et l'amiral Kizaru se trouve devant moi, un paquet tendu à ma portée. Sa rapidité n'est donc pas une légende ! Ce mec est une légende vivante !

- Merci, amiral Borsalino.

**XxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! En retard oui je sais mais j'ai pas un emploi dutemps facile alors patience ^^ ! C'est une arme utile ici ! _

_Review ? ? ? ? Pleeease !_

_# Yeux de Garp # MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_


	10. Chapitre 8 : Sentiment & Drogue

_**INFO URGENTE !**_

_Pour les jeunes de moins de 18 ans qui lisent cette fiction ! Cette info est pour vous !_

_Le GHB est une drogue de synthèse aux propriétés sédatives et anesthésiantes._

_Le GHB se présente sous forme de poudre blanche soluble ou de liquide incolore et inodore, il est alors conditionné dans de petites fioles en verre ou en plastique. _

_Le GHB est une drogue classée comme stupéfiant, exception faite des préparations injectables réservées à un usage hospitalier. _

_Les effets les plus fréquemment rapportés - pour des doses faibles à modérées - sont la quiétude, une légère euphorie et une désinhibition. Selon les usagers le premier effet perceptible est celui d'une sensation de chaleur, puis une sensation d'ivresse comparable à celle de l'alcool. A forte dose, les effets du GHB sont ceux d'un somnifère puissant. _

**Durée des effets :** Les effets se font ressentir 15 à 20 minutes après absorption et durent environ 1 heure.

_**La possession, le trafic, la production, l'importation et l'exportation sont ILLEGAUX et FORTEMENT PUNI PAR LA LOI !**_

_…_

_Pour votre information, votre auteur n'en consomme pas et n'en consommera jamais !_

_C'était juste un message de prévention. NE PRENEZ PAS DE DROGUE ! Et si c'est déjà fait, parlez en à votre entourage et faites vous aider !_

_Cordialement,_

_Chesca-Shan_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_Chapitre 8 : Sentiment & GHB_**

**_PS : Début de Lémon ! Mais juste hein ^^ ! La suite viendra plus tard !_**

Je prends délicatement le paquet de mouchoirs dans la main de Borsalino-sama, en tire un mouchoir que je passe sous mon nez, dans un état plus que critique. Je louche un peu beaucoup trop sur ses admirables muscles du torse avant de remarquer mon état d'esprit et de détourner les yeux, gênée d'avoir pris mes aises sur sa personne. Raaaaaaaw ! Je deviens folle ! L'amiral remarque sans problème le fard rouge sur mes joues et me susurre à voix basse, une toute petite pique, loin d'être méchante mais juste trop mignonne ! 3

**/SBAM/** Baffe virtuelle pour moi et ma conscience mal placée.

- Chesca-Shan, j'ai l'impression que vos hormones vous jouent un mauvais tour. Je me permets, en passant de vous dire que vous êtes une belle demoiselle et adorable avec ce rouge aux joues.

- …

Ce qu'il vient de dire me laisse sans voix. Vient-il de me faire une … déclaration d'amour ? WAAAAAAW ! Trop sexy Borsy ! Lui, je vais pas le partager, vous l'dit tout de suite les folles ² ! IL EST A MOI ! NIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Eh oui, je trouve Kizaru Sexy ^^ Problème ?

- Ahem. Je me permets aussi … Allons discuter ailleurs si vous le voulez bien amiral. Doflamingo-sama et Sengoku commencent à se hurler mutuellement et c'est loin d'être agréable.

- Je vous suis jusqu'à votre bureau, miss.

Nous partons alors, sans regard pour le flamant rose et notre chef et allons vers mon espace privé où peu d'hommes s'aventure pour éviter une mort certaine.

- J'aimerai aussi qu'on se tutoie, vous et moi miss, _dit l'amiral jaune en accentuant les syllabes._

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, monsieur, _répliquais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot._ La hiérarchie est stricte à ce sujet.

- Allez.. Ca restera notre petit secret, nous deux.

- Ok ok ! Comme tu veux, Borsalino-sama.

Il me tape gentiment l'épaule comme s'il était fier de moi, en riant doucement d'une rire cristallin.

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien de difficile en soit à se tutoyer.

- Allez, rentre au lieu de déblatérer des bêtises au milieu du couloir.

J'ouvre la porte menant à mon bureau, et m'perçois qu'une personne est assise à mon bureau et nous fais face, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson dans l'eau. Oups.

- Kim ? Tu fais quoi dans mon bureau, assis là où est MA place ? T'es pas en cuisine ? T'as tout fait cramer ?

- Yatta ! J'ai fini depuis une demi-heure et j'ai servi les soldats !

- Aheeeeem, _fait une personne derrière moi_

- Kim, je te présente Borsalino-sama un amiral comme tu le sais. Borsalino, voici mon amie délinquante que je surveille et qui nous servira de cuisinière.

- Enchantée monsieur, _crie Km, des étoiles dans les yeux, les bras en l'air._

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Décidément, Chesca tu as de belles fréquentations dis-moi.

_(Ah, si tu savais mon pauvre gars)_

- Plutôt satisfaite de ce côté.

Je m'approche rapidement de ma camarade, l'attrape par le col et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Va me chercher une seringue rempli d'eau saturé en GHB ! Immédiatement !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'amiral s'asseoir dans le canapé, nous faisant face.

Elle hoche la tête très vive et déguerpit un énorme sourire à faire froid dans le dos, collé sur son visage d'ange .

- Oust salle gamine !

Je profite de l'inattention de mon collègue pour le mater le plus longtemps possible. Sa chemise calque parfaitement un torse très musclé, son pantalon est plutôt moulant et fait ressortir son entrejambe _(Ouuu pervers)_ et ses fines jambes. Je remonte vers son visage, de forme ovale si bronzé avec ses grands yeux bruns dans lesquels je me perds volontière. Ces cheveux bruns et courts que mes mains caresseraient avec délice et sensualité.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, chassant provisoirement les pensées impures qui m'envahissent progressivement. Mon cœur bat la charade et j'ai très chaud en moi, comme une brutale montée de chaleur ou c'est peut être mon fauteuil qui brûle ? Non.

Borsalino tourne la tête vers moi, et remarque à mon plus grand malheur mon embrasement.

- Ohhh !

- Je suis revenue ! _crie Kim, en débarquant avec un plateau avec des biscuits et du café._

_ Merci merci merci ! TU ME SAUVES ! JE T'AIME !_

- Merci Kim, du café Borsalino ?

- Volontiers

Kim dépose le plateau sur un coin de mon bureau et me fait un clin d'œil suggestif par lequel je réponds par un magnifique f**k. T'occupes de tes fesses !

Elle glisse dans ma poche la seringue de GHB avant de repartir en courant comme si rien n'était. Je me sers une tasse du liquide bouillant qu'on appelle café puis en tend une autre au singe jaune, pensif et admiratif. Je m'assois à sa droite, puis soupire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est calme ce bureau quand Garp est en mission. Un bonheur.

Il rit doucement ce qui m'apaise aussitôt. Je ferme les yeux, tandis que mon corps se détend.

- ET QUAND IL PÈTE IL TROUE SON SLIP ! C'EST GÉNIAL !

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut quand j'entends le cri de mon den den mushi.

Borsalino me regarde avec des yeux en forme de rond alors que j'essaye de décrocher mon appareil. Qui m'a fait cette mauvaise blague …. Ca va barder ….

- Vice-amiral Chesca, j'écoute ?

- Très professionnel Chesca

- Rousette ?

- Yeeeeeep ! J'ai les oiseaux en cage. Ils vont bien mais ils supportent mal le mal de mer. (Traduction : J'ai Mihawk et Zoro, ils vont bien mais ne supportent pas le LSD)

- Je vois. Prends en soin quand même ! Je les aime ! Si tu arrive et qu'ils sont crevé t'es morte ! (S'ils meurent, l'histoire va être chamboulée et on sera dans le caca)

- Reçu 5 sur 5 ! Je coupe ! On a une tempête droit devant ! A bientôt !

- Salut !

Je jette le den à travers la pièce et pose ma tête d'un geste machinal sur l'épaule de mon collègue, sirotant son café.

- Ahhh ! Je suis très bien comme ça !

La seringue dans ma poche.

J'hésite … Que faire ? J'aimerai qu'un pedobear vienne à mon secours ou un nyan cat, qu'importe ! Borsalino passe alors son bras autour de mes épaules, m'incitant à se coller encore plus à lui. Je ne manque pas de le faire. Je m'accroche à lui et à sa magnifique chemise comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvage lors d'un naufrage. Nous restons ainsi un moment avant que je ne décide de faire un semblant de conversation.

- Et sinon, où se trouve tes collègues Sakazuki et Kuzan ?

- Sakazuki doit à l'heure actuelle poursuivre l'équipage des Mugivaras et Kuzan … Ma foi, aucune idée. Il se promène plus qu'il ne fait de mission.

- Quelle force magnifiquement organisée, que présente les trois amiraux, _ironisais-je._ Même nous les vice-amiraux sommes plus efficaces !

Il se gratte la tête réfléchissant à ma parole, peu philosophique mais assez véridique.

Contente de l'avoir fait tiquer, je profite pour me retirer de son étreinte et m'assois sur ses genoux, face à lui. Nos regards se croisent, lui est supris mais moi je suis maléfique. Le désir de la chair se fait rapidement plus intense entre nous deux. Ne le quittant plus des yeux, je m'approche doucement de lui, et fonds sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

**MON PREMIER ET VRAI BAISER !**

Ma première impression ? J'ai l'impression de goûter à un fruit exotique tellement que ce baiser est sucré et fabuleux. On dirait un goût d'ananas. Encore un fruit jaune ?

Nous ouvrons mutuellement les lèvres, tandis que nos langues dansent follement entre elles. Ses douces mains me prennent par la taille et me caressent sensuellement les hanches, je retiens difficilement un gémissement. Ahhhh ! Un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'une personnage imaginaire et si sexy, j'aurais trop ris !

M'accrochant de plus en plus à lui, je passe mes mains perverses dans sa douce chevelure brune avant de reprendre mon souffle, tandis que monsieur s'allonge sur la canapé, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage.

Comment résister à cet imbécile ?

Je m'installe sur son bassin de façon à pouvoir me redresser en cas de mauvaise surprise extérieure. Si tu savais ce que je te prépare Borsy, tu me tuerais sur-le-champ avant de m'envoyer à Impel Down. Passons …

Les mains derrière la tête, il m'observe dans les moindres détails sans oublier de passer par la case « Poitrine » _(J'ai pensé à Monopoly à ce moment là, pardon à ceux dont je brise l'enfance). _Je décide de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, et me la joue coquine pour ne pas paraître troubler.

Je pose mes mains baladeuses sur son torse et commence à déboutonner sa chemise il se met alors à glousser tel une groupie à laquelle on fait des avances.

- Ohhh ! Que tu es entreprenant ! J'ai du mal à te croire si coquine, toi une fille à l'allure si sévère et stricte.

- Borsalino, tout cela n'est qu'un masque comme pour Sakazuki. On veut garder un masque de méchant mais au final, on est aussi humain que n'importe qui.

Je retire le dernier bouton, j'écarte le tissu jaune pour apercevoir de belles … que dis-je ? De falbuleuses brioches avec un supplément léger de nutella. _(Traduction : De beaux muscles avec une légère touffe de poils)_

- Hey, plutôt impressionnant_, murmurais-je en passant ma main fraîche dessus, le faisant frémir au passage. _Je m'allonge sur lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

- Allez, on se détend, petit choux _( Assonance avec Pikachu ?)_

Son corps se détend au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, et j'en profite donc pour plonger ma main dans ma poche, où se trouve la seringue. Il se sentira rien vu l'embout de la pique. Je vérifie qu'il a les yeux fermé pour la sortir et chercher un endroit stratégique pour le piquer.

**Le poignet ? La cou ? La cuisse ?**

J'opte pour la manière la plus sadique qui existe : dans le cou.

Voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime et les faibles tentatives pour se débattre.

Non, je ne suis pas comme ces criminels qui courent les rues tout les jours.

Respirant calmement, je lui plante brutalement la seringue au niveau du cou et lui injecte le produit tout en l'immobilisant avec les jambes. Il ose tend aussitôt, ouvre les yeux et m'écarte aussitôt pour porter la main à son cou. Il se masse en me regardant avec son visage effaré.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ? Que m'as-tu injecté ?

- De la drogue. Je suis désolé, Borsy ! Tu vas pas tenir longtemps, tu vas planer d'ici quelques secondes mais sache une chose ! Je ne ments pas au niveau de mes sentiments : je t'aime !

Je le vois cesser de se débattre, drogué. Il me regarde fixement, cherchant une quelque réponse. Des larmes coule de mes yeux, tandis que la porte grince derrière moi. Je regarde, c'est Kim qui entre un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

_Désolé de mon retard ^^ ! J'ai eu une période difficile avec le conseil de classe, les contrôles et tout ! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de mes fictions ! Je me rattrape cette semaine promis ! Pour mon autre fiction le voyag dans One piece, j'ai du retard aussi ! Je le tape quand j'aurais du temps ! Avant les vacances j'espère mais je ne garantis rien !_

_Sinon, reviexs ou tu boudes ? 0_0_

_PLEASE :( ! Vous êtes mon réconfort !_


	11. Chapitre 9 : Les folles perverses

**_Chapitre 9 : Les folles diaboliques attaquent ! (PART I)_**

Je regarde Borsalino, un léger fil de bave au coin de la bouche, les yeux me fixant effrayés, la chemise ouverte donnant un libre accès à sa magnifique planche de brioches tartinés de nutella ! Niiiia ! Un liquide chaud coule brutalement et abondamment de mon nez : je saigne de nouveau. Je jure.

- Merde ! Par les caleçons sales de Sakazuki, flûte de mouette ! Par les sept corsaires de la Marine ! J'suis trop sensible là !

- MOUHAHA ! fait Kim à ma gauche, pliée en deux à force de rire. T'a pecho Borsalino ! Oh, ca rime !

- Tu vas te la fermer oui !

Je la frappe le plus naturellement du monde_ ( ça t'apprendra pour toute les fois où tu m'as tapé 0_0)_ derrière la tête de ma main gauche sans crier garder et l'envoie valser contre le mur, du fond de la pièce.

- AOUUUUCH ! Je plaisantais espèce de baka !

- On n'a pas le temps de rire ! On a capturé qu'une de nos cibles sur nos onze de prévu. Qui sont je cite : Kizaru Borsalino, ici présent, Kuzan Aokiji, Sakazuki Akainu, Sengoku, Garp, Smoker, Stainless, Momonga, Zoro, Mihawk et Doflamingo.

- Pchuuuit ! Ca en fait du monde !

- Ouais. Bon, on fera ça en fonction du hasard pur. Si on croise l'un d'entre eux, on se focalise dessus. En priorité, les deux autres amiraux. Tu te charges de Kuzan et Roussette fera l'homme de lave, je l'aiderai si besoin est. Les autres, on verra par la suite des événements.

- Ouiiii ! jouit _Kim avec son éternel sourire de psychopathe, libérée trop tôt de son asile. _Mais que faisons-nous d'eux une fois droguée ?

- Tu m'appelles sur mon den den mushi et on les déplace dans une pièce secrète dont moi seule connaisse le secret. Elle se situe sous nos pieds, observe bien. Au faite, merci pour la nouvelle sonnerie de l'escargot phone, **_Quand il pète, il troue son slip_**, juste magnifique.

- MOUAHAHA ! Je sais.

J'enjambe mon collègue et peut-être futur amant collé au sol et m'approche du tableau, me représentant en tenue de vice amiral, droite et sérieuse. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et appuie sur un bouton dissimulé sur mon œil droit. Un passage s'ouvre alors dans le sol.

- Cet escalier emmène dans une immense pièce située dans notre monde et dans une forêt totalement isolée de la ville. Viens, je te vais voir.

Je me dirige vers la masse inanimée de Kizaru que j'attrape docilement par le col et que je mets sur mon dos, tel un sac à patates.

- Waaaaaaw Chesca ! T'es trop méga forte !

- Faut bien tu sais ! Sinon, comment se faire respecter de la gente masculine qui occupe constamment ces bureaux. Mais trêve de bavardage, on descend !

Je passe devant Kim dans les sombres escaliers avec l'amiral jaune totalement shooté qui tente malgré tout, de se défendre et de donner des coups à gauche puis à droite.

- Hey Chesca ! Il supporte assez bien le GHB ton amiral, _ricane Charly_

- J'avoue, il me donne du fil à retordre là. Voyons Borsalino ! Pourquoi cherches tu à t'échapper de ma douce étreinte. De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi et Charly. Nous sommes juste des violeuses folles droguées au GHB / Canabis / cocaine / héroine / ecstasy (_Choisir la / les bonne(s) réponse(s)_) Tu te clames ou c'est la fessée !

Kim éclate de rire tandis que je me retourne prête à lui faire une remarque désobligeante.

- J'suis trop MDR là ! J'suis PTDR, XD ! J'suis LSD ! J'adore mon jeu de mot à la con !

- T'as fini de brailler comme une mongole ?

- Non ! Et puis, prends toi cette claque.

/**SBAAAM**/

- Aiiiiiieuuuh ! Ca ne m'avait pas manqué bizarrement.

- Moi si ! J'adore te martyriser, c'est tellement poilant. Bey Borsy, t'as vu comment je maltraite ta collègue chérie ! Je mérite la peine de mort non ? Moi, pauvre innocente à qui on aurait donner le bon Dieu sans confession ! MOUAHAHAHA !

- Je ne coooooooomprennnnnnnnts paaaaaaaas ! _dit-il_

Kim et moi échangeons un regard des plus bizarres avant d'éclater de rire.

- Waaaaouf ! Déjà que t'es long à la détente mon pauvre Borsy alors si avec la drogue, tu te mets à replonger tes phrases, tu vas nous tuer à force de rire ! _riais-je_

- Chesca, tu vas finir par le perdre définitivement si tu continues à l'effrayer ainsi comme ça ! Qu'est qu'une salope !

Je tique immédiatement sur l'insulte et tente de lui faire un croche pied qui s'avère inutile, étant donné qu'on avait descendu les 30 marches nous séparant de mon bureau.

- Nananèrrre !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid …

- Mais bien sûr ! Sinon, où sommes nous actuellement ?

Je pose délicatement mon amant sur un canapé et pars au fond du studio, mettre le courant. J'actionne le levier correspondant et la lumière fut ! Magique … ou pas ! Mes deux compères clignent des yeux plusieurs fois et observent les lieux.

- Bienvenue à mon espace privée ! Ici, j'y ai rassemblé ls bijoux de la technologie moderne tel que le PS4, la WII et les jeux qui vont avec ces consoles ! Je n'ai pas dépensé un seul sou ! MOUHAHAHA : Au fond, j'ai installé des lits simples (pour les célibataires), des doubles (pour les coules & amants) et des superposés pour les … coincés ?

- T'es trop conne Chesca, et je continuerai à le dire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- NYAN CAT POWER ! Donc, au milieu j'ai mis une grande grande grande table à manger avec une dizaine de fauteuil de cuir noir. Pas mal nàn ?

- Trop méga trop génial de la galaxie terrienne ! _s'écrie Charly_

- Je vois qu'on est d'accord. Bon, on passe à l'attaque ou on boit du thé pendant des heures durant ?

- On attaque !

- Yes …

- WE CAN !

- On se retrouve en cuisine et tu m'attends avant de faire quoique ce soit !

- Chef oui chef !

Kim remonte deux en deux les marches tel une furie dans un boucan d'enfer. Quoique, même le diable n'en fait pas autant. Je reste seule en tête à tête personnel avec l'amiral shooté au plus point par MA faute. Il faut croire que je commence à regretter mon geste.

- Borsy, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, sache une chose : je suis désolée.

Il lève la tête et nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Mon cœur s'affolent comme la première fois, et je rougis.

- Je ne mens jamais au niveau de mes sentiments pour une personne. J…j…je t'aime Borsalino.

Je pars en courant, les yeux larmoyants (Oui, je suis une chosse chialeuse, CA VOUS DERANGE !) de ma trahison entre lui. J'ai fini de remonter les 30 marches essouflée, quand un doux murmure me provient.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, petit chaton.

Je souris à la manière de Garp, qui a reçu de nouveau gâteau à l'algue lorsque ce murmure parvient à mes tendres et rouges oreilles. La porte se referme derrière moi, et je cours jusqu'au cuisine.

Deux personnes m'y attendent.

Kimberly & Roussette.

- Enfin arrivée ! Tu t'étais perdue ou quoi ? _Ironise Roussette._

- Nàn, elle parlait avec son chéri ! _continue Kim_

Kim éclate de rire, Roussette hausse un sourcil alors que je me rapetisse sur moi-même.

- Au pire, je t'emmerde ! Et je me réserve l'amiral jaune ^^ !

- Aaaaaaah !

- Bon assez ris ! Il est temps qu'on attrape les deux autres amiraux.

- Moi, je m'occupe de Kuzan, _crie Kim des étoiles dans les yeux, totalement hystérique_

- Moi, c'est Sakazuki ! _miaule Roussette_

- On se clame les chattes en chaleur ! Il est 16h15 précise, ils doivent être rentré depuis un moment. Kim, tu es une cuisinière, tu useras de tes services et toi, Roussette tu seras infirmière !

- Raaaw encore ! Je deteste la vue du sang merde !

- J'ai aucun déguisement de cuisinière à te fournir alors soit tu restes comme tu es en tenue d'infirmière sexy et bien gaulée, ou soit tu te balades à poil. Au choix !

- OK ! J'vais me foutre à poil pour l'homme de lave ! Zuzuki, me voilà !

- …

- …

- Bon, si tu veux. Mais, un petit détail me revient : Doflamingo-sama est ici et risque fort de te violer dans un placard avant que tu n'arrives à ta destination.

- Pourquoi il est lui ?

- Parce que mademoiselle Kim l'a gentiment invité à notre orgie des marins.

- La trop bonne idée ! On va s'éclater !

_Il va surtout vous éclater le v… (C'est le Patron qui parle ici)_

Sous mes yeux de fille innocente, Kim et Rousette font le Gangnam Style, se saute dessus et se mette à danser de l'irlandais à la manière de celui dans « Minute Papillon »

- Comment tomber plus bas …

- CRIER QU'ON EST UN GATEAU DE RIZ ! _crient-elles à l'unisson_

C'est décidé, je me suicide une fois rentrée dans ma maison bien à moi.

- Quand vous aurez fini de hurler que vous êtes des merdes, on pourra peut-être partir afin d'attraper vos chéris. Je reviendrai plus tard pour prendre le faucon et l'algue verte, shooté au GHB sur le sol, bavant.

- Allez, on y va, _braille Kim_

- Let's go les amis _! enchaîne Roussette_

Je la regarde, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes volantes.

- TU regardes encore Dora l'exploratrice à 16 ans ?

- …

- Laisse tomber, vous êtes trop conne ! Allez, je vous accompagne jusqu'à eux et je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Et ainsi, commença « **_Viol collectif des marins_** »

_**XxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**XxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**XxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Fiasco ou Réussite ? Pour l'instant, tout va pour le mieux …_

_Prochaine chapitre, nous verrons Kim et ROusette face à leur chéris respectifs !_

_Y arriveront-elles ?_

_Suspense !_


	12. Chapitre HS : Les folles sur MSN

**Chapitre HS.**

_Pour toi Kimberly, sœur de manga qui a désormais atteint sa majorité sexuelle à 15 ans. Ce chapitre est pour toi … DEGUSTE BIEN ! Mouahahaha !_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_R : Roussette_

_K : Kimberly_

_C : Chesca_

**_Le 26 décembre … Sur MSN !_**

_Roussette est connectée_

_Kimberly est connectée_

_Chesca est connectée_

K : Hey ! Bonjour les meufs bourrées du string ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai 15 ans et j'ai atteint ma majorité sexuelle ! J'suis trop contente ! J'ai mes premiers écarteurs et je vais pouvoir me raser les cheveux d'un côté ! Je commence enfin à ressembler à mon idéal, Shell ! Putain ! J'en rêve depuis bien longtemps !

R : On voit bien ça ! C'est limite si tu pleures pas devant ton PC !

K : Nan mais grave ! Chesca, t'es connectée, tu fouts quoi ?

C : Ta gueulle juste pour voir ! Je cuve l'alcool que j'ai bu hier pour le réveillon de Noël ! J'ai une de ces guelles de bois, oh putain ! Ma tête va exploser !

R : Chesca, surveille ton langage ! Y'a de jeunes personnes qui nous liront ! - -'

C : Ouais, bah je leur adresse un joli et magnifique fuck !

K : De bonne humeur ! Enfin bref, passons …

C : Ouais, à la base nous nous sommes connectée pour discuter de ta majorité sexuelle à deux balles. C'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

R : Très directe comme approche. Respect !

K : Huum. Je veux un homme plutôt grand, bronzé, dragueur, sexy …

C : Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu nous dresse le portrait de quelqu'un en particulier.

R : Moi, je t'propose : Bratt Pitt / Leonardo Di Caprio / Matt Pokora / Justin Bieber / Josh Harnett / Peter Facinelli …

K : NYAN CAT POWER ! Je prefère mille fois mon Kuzean chéri ^^ !

C : Je penche plutôt pour Josh Harnett et Peter Facinelli mais chut ^^ ! Pas un mot de cela à Pikachu !

R : Peuh ! Sakazuki c'est le mec idéal !

K : Nàn ! C'est Kuzan-Chou !

C : J'veux bien vous croire mais ça va être difficile de coucher avec des mecs qui n'existent pas.

R & K : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Comment tu nous as cassé notre fantasme L !

C : Nàn mais allo quoi ! X_X Ca vous arrive de fantasmer sur un mec que vous croisez juste une fois dans la rue ou pas ? Au faite, j'ai avec moi, dans mon lit un personnage que j'aime à la folie !

R & K : C'est quiiii ?

C : Mon homme lumière ! Borsy !

R & K : … ET TOI, TU VIENS JSUTE DE NOUS CRITIQUER DU FAIT QU'ON VEUT B***** DES PUCEAUX DU SLIP DE LA MARINE !

C : Je m'excuse, j'étais mal placé pour ça mais faut me comprendre. J'ai beaucoup bu hier alors je dis n'importe quoi !

R : Tssk.

K : Salope ! Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? :X

C : Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas ! On change de sujet ! Roussette, c'est quand que tu pourras être libre de faire ce que je pense ! ^^

R : J'sais pas !

C : On va dire que t'es libre de le faire alors ! :3

K : Toi, t'a une idée derrière la tête …

R : Une mauvaise idée, je parie.

C : Meuh non ! Par les caleçons violets de Momonga ! Je le jure !

K : Gnnééé ? J'ai bien entendu ? Caleçons violets et Momonga ?

R : Il a des slips violets le punk à la crinière ?

K : Comment tu sais ça ?

C : Quelle honte je vous dit ! Un jour, j'ai débarqué un peu à l'improviste pour un dossier hyper important dans les appartements de Momo-Chan. Il était là, devant moi en slip violet au milieu de la pièce. Sur le coup, j'ai lâché le dossier qui s'est écrasé au sol dans un lèger bruit. Je ne serais dire qui était le plus gêné, moi ou lui franchement. Depuis, on est des amis assez proche et on s'est promis de ne rien raconter. Mais, je suis quand même resté traumatisé pendant une bonne semaine.

R : Mouahahahahaha !

K : Tu nous l'avais jamais raconté celle là !

C : Disons que c'est assez vieux. Sinon, que diriez vous de me rejoindre au QG

R : Avec Borsy dans le lit ?

C : Même pas en rêve !

K : Sérioucey tu nous propose ?

C : Totalement ! Apportez juste de quoi manger et boire ainsi que des capotes ! :3

R : Euh … On est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

K : Fait pas ta coincée !

C : Vous connaissez la formule : Merariglioso mondo dei manga !

R : Merci ! J'avais un doute !

K : C'est bon, j'ai tout rassemblé ! On peut y aller !

C : Au faite, il neige enormement à MarineFord.

R : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Kim est hors-ligne_

R : A tout de suite !

C : Yeeep !

_Roussette est hors ligne_

_Chesca est hors ligne_

Ce jour là, trois folles violèrent intensément les hauts gradés de la Marine, au sein même du Quartier Général à Marineford ! Ce fut un véritable carnage !

Il eut trois personnes épargnées tel que l'amiral en Chef Sengoku, le vice amiral Garp ainsi que Vergo.

La Marine recherche toujours les coupables qui seraient d'après les victimes, trois femmes près de la vingtaine. L'un d'entre eux semble avoir reconnu l'actuel vice amiral Chesca du QG. A partir de maintenant, elle sera activement recherchée et si vous la voyez, prévenez la base de la Marine la plus proche.

Si vous avez une quelconque informations à ce sujet, faites en part au QG de la Marine le plus rapidement possible.


	13. Chapitre 10 : Roussette Akainu ?

_Voici Un Chapitre du Point De Vue de Roussette :D ! Le chien rouge déguste ^^ _

_Bonne Appétit :D !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'avais le pigeon et l'algue avec moi, vous vous souvenez du KFC diététique ? Ouais ! Bref, on avait donc comptabilisé un pigeon qui me fusillait et une algue qui pestait.  
- Pourquoi ? cracha soudain le premier, alias le plus beau piaf du world des franglais.  
- Parce que t'es trop beau pour rester imperverti, mec. Tu vas voir, je vais te décoincer le balais que t'as dans le c*l.

Zorro sourit là où le faucon blêmit légèrement.  
- Toi rigole pas, t'es le prochain.

Les deux nouveaux réveillés se jetèrent un coup d'œil navré. Le GHB ne faisait plus le moindre effet et ils commençaient, un peu à flipper.  
Mais ils n'avaient rien à craindre.  
- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire l'infirmière violeuse ?  
- Trouver une nouvelle proie mes poussins ! Akainu.

...

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, _déclare Mihawk comme si cela justifiait son futur enlèvement._  
- Il a tué le frère de mon capitaine. Il le mérite.  
- Z'avez raison mes p't*** choux !  
- Alors vous allez nous libérer et nous déposer sur une île ?  
- Jamais ! Je veux savoir comment vous usez de votre épée.

Je rougissais un peu... mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour être mignonne ;)  
Direction MARINEFORD !

**ELLIPSE OF THE DEATH WHO KILL DES MOUCHES DES GUÊPES ET DES FRELONS PARCE QUE C'EST VILAIN PAS BEAU, BOUH !**

Marinford, le QG suprême, avec au passage le suprême connard de l'univers de One Piece, le suprême sexy, le suprême killer... Kill me Akainu ! And Kill Bill !

...

C'était une blague de merde !  
Je rangeais mes petits bretteur au fond de la cale de ma barcasse et me transformais avec mon fruit du démon, le zoan merveilleux, le Bato-Bato no mi. Le fruit de la chauve souris. D'un tir d'elle élégant - oui il l'était, élégant je veux dire - la roussette que je suis traversa le QG de la marine.  
Shell une contre amiral avait eu la gentillesse de me donner un emploi du temps de ma cible pour une raison de dégradation que je n'avais pas comprise. Apparemment, elle voulait le voir dans la merde... mais il serait plutôt dans la luxure de mes bras. Mouhahahahahahhaha.  
_Kof kof._

Un papillon dans la gorge.  
J'arrivais enfin devant le bureau... le seul, l'unique... Yataaaa !  
D'un nouveau tir d'aile je me re-transformais, enfilais la robe sexy bustier rouge que m'avais donné Chesca... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de bons goûts quand même. Elle moulait parfaitement mes ** kilos. Magnifique.  
Maintenant jouons les pétasses.

Vous voyez les connes d'hôtesses de l'air qui vous font l'enregistrement de vos bagages avec même pas un sourire ni merde ? Ave connasse qui vous annonce au dernier moment que finalement ce ne sont pas 25 kilos mais 23 kilos de bagage dans lequel vous devez entasser tous vos cadeaux de noël !  
Les vrais taspe quoi.  
(Je n'ai rien contre les hôtesses de l'air, c'est un merveilleux métier... du moins je l'espère.)

- Hello ?  
Me voilàààà !  
L'homme rouge se retourna un cigare dans les lèvres qui tomba quand il me vit.  
Je sais je suis sexy. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT

- Veuillez quitter mon bureau immédiatement.

...

Eh mais je suis sexy t'as vu ? Pour toi mon glaçon au mains de laaave !  
- Je suis Clara *** mais vous pouvez m'appeler Roussette mon p't** chou.  
- Souffrez vous de surdité ? Je vous ai dit de décamper, j'ignore qui vous êtes mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Foi d'Akainu !

En effet, je dois avoir rien à faire ici, et alors ? Une femme se jette dans vos bras, sexy, belle et amoureuse, vous la rejetez ? Comme quoi les marines ne sont PAS des pervers.  
C'est cool.  
Mais pas pour moi présentement.  
- J'ai le droit de vous dire quelque chose avant que vous ne me viriez ?  
- Possible.  
- Je suis une grande fan-girl de tous les mecs froids sur terre, les mecs froids je n'aime que ça. J'ai horreur des mecs collants, ça me gonfle à un point si vous saviez, mais bref là n'est pas la question je suis un train de vous dire que j'ai l'intention de vous enlever avec quelques amies en petit comité. Rien de grave bien sûr je sais que vous êtes un homme occupé. Après une ou deux lobotomisation je vous assure que vos allez pouvoir retourner chez vous c'est une promesse.  
Il me jette de la lave. J'esquive.

- BATO BATO KISSU !  
Yeaaah !  
Un piaf, une algue et un chien rouge.  
Hum, ce n'est pas un KFC... c'est un menu chinois !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà ... Que dire ? Ca commence bien :DDD ! Suivra très bientôt un autre épisode PDV Kim et son gentil glaçon :3 ! Il menquerai plus que Kuzan la suive docilement pour que je me suicide :/ ! ENFIN BREF !

Review, ca vous fait très plaisir :D !


	14. Chapitre 11 : Kim & Marine ?

_Voici un Chapitre PDV Kim ... Quoi d'autre à raconter ... Vous z'avez apssé un bon Noel ? ..._

_ENJOY ..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Kimberly Et Marine ? Mauvais, TRES mauvais ...**_

Je me balade tranquillement à travers MarineFord.  
Quoi de plus normal ?  
Cela fait environ une demi-heure que je traverse tout le quartier général. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Trouver mon petit Kuzan avant qu'il se barre de la marine. Et puis, elle va probablement gueuler ma chef de mission mais je ne pouvais pas rester en tenue de cuisinière. Mon esprit wild ne pouvait pas le permettre. Et non je me goure pas de manga ! Si ! Et bien, rien à battre, je suis pas Kim aujourd'hui. Enfin si, mais dans ma tête on est pas trois ou quatre. Que deux ! Ahah, seulement l'autre et moi.

Une ampoule s'allume au dessus de ma tête, j'ai laissé mes habits par terre. C'est suspect non ? Et puis merde, je peut pas quitter mes bracelets et bottes cloutées trop longtemps.

- À la pêche aux couilles couilles couilles, je veut y r'tourner Chesca. Les gens d'la marine-rine-rine veulent me tuer Chesca ~

Je pique un autre pauvre petit marin qui s'écroule directement à terre. Les filles m'ont dit de ne pas me faire repérer, si ils sont tous hors service ça passe ! Je me mets des petits coups de seringue à moi même sans y faire attention.  
Ah ah, je supporte mieux que vous tous ! Je passe un doigt sous mon nez. Il va falloir me calmer … Ahah ! Moi me calmer ? Jamais. Tu croyais que je ne disais que la vérité ?! Non. Tu veut me frapper pour t'avoir piquer ? Je t'ai rien fait connard ! Ramène ta putain de fraise que je la mette dans le cul de …  
- Kuzan …  
Le grand coton de tige lève les yeux de ses feuilles.

Mon corps tout entier tremble.

Je vais mourir ici même.

Venant de je ne sais où un soldat m'attaque avec son sabre en hurlant. D'une main je lui mets une claque et le pique avec mon petit bijoux. Il tombe au sol. D'autres arrivent. Il faut dire que mon esprit « Je hais les contes » a pris le dessus. Tel le petit poucet, j'ai pas laissé des pierres, mais des corps drogués derrière moi.  
Je fait la grimace en pars en courant, passant ainsi juste à côté de mon glaçon qui, apparemment, ne comprend absolument rien. Seulement un des vice-amiraux n'étant pas sur ma liste de viol_ Garp quoi _ arrive en courant.

- Ah merde !

Lui je ne suis pas certaine que mes seringues chéries lui fassent le moindre effet. Taïo ! Je traverse deux étages en courant. Tiens, mais c'est le bureau de Sakasuki là. J'entends un gros fracas. Ahah je crois que Clara bis y soit déjà. Comment ça c'est moi Clara bis ? Mais non, je suis arrivée en seconde. Oui c'est pas logique ! Et moi je suis logique ? Non.

Je m'arrête un peu plus loin en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. Bon. J'ai pris de la nourriture au cas où il me rattraperais. Je pense que lui tendre une boîte de délicieux macarons venant de Londres seras un sacré leurre. J'entends de gros pas. Il arrive.  
Je tend la caisse devant son nez et l'ouvre en me cachant. Il s'arrête et renifle. Intriguée qu'il n'en prenne pas je me penche au dessus. Merde. Il n'y a que des cachets, des sachets et des seringues.  
Merde de merde.  
De crotte.  
Et de chier.  
Il m'assène un gros coup de poing alors que je traverse les bâtiments en volant.

- Et la Time Rocket s'envole vers d'autre ciiiiieux ..!

C'est mou. Je suis atterri sur quelque chose de mou. Je sors de la pièce de lingerie en riant. Les jeunes marins me regarde la bouche pendante. Je me penche en avant en m'excusant avant de tous les piquer. Ah ah qu'ils sont mignons à dire n'importe quoi. Bande de non drogués ! Je sors donc de la pièce en suant.  
Il va falloir que je prenne un petite d***. Violer sauvagement la moitié de la marine en sueur c'est pas top. Et puis … Si je me souviens bien mon glaçon avait une serviette sous le bras ! Je sors le plan que m'a donner Chesca, je suis ici... Okay ! La salle de bains des hauts-gradés est presque à l'autre bout mais c'est pas grave.  
Je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Ahah ! Qui aurais pensé que j'ai pris mon BXM en pièces démontées et toutes les clefs qui faut … Personne ! Enfin si moi quoi. Mais c'est tout.

Bref, une jeune punk du nom de Kim est entrain de monter un vélo au milieu d'hommes KO. Et tout cela dans le quartier général de la marine. Si c'est pas la classe... J'ai juste le SWAAAAAAG !  
Et puis j'ai faim à travailler. Je fais une pause et mange un petit bentô. Oui, ma concentration est superbe !

- Mademoiselle vous savez où vous êtes ?

Je lève les yeux vers Momonga. Mon petit homme aux cheveux violets. Je souris en passant un doigt sous mon nez. Encore un de ces réflexes de droguée refoulée. Je soupire et me lève en frappant mes cuisses de mes mains, histoire de faire tomber la poussière. Évidemment que je sais où je suis mais je dois avouer que même avec un plan je suis un peu perdue. L'homme me dévisage mais n'attaque pas, il doit bien ressentir que je suis complètement inoffensive. Il arque un sourcil, sans danger certes mais que pour les gradés. Je ris intérieurement, il doit se dire que je possède le fruit du démon de la drogue ! Ah ah quelle idée !  
- Je cherche Kuzan.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Je suis plutôt familière c'est vrai. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'arrête pour préparation de viol, drogue, attaque des marines, intrusions et j'en passe, il se tourne d'un souple mouvement, très féminin.  
J'écarquille les yeux.

- Suivez moi mademoiselle, on m'a parlé de vos nombreux antécédents.

Je comprend rien à ce qu'il dit mais le suit sans aucune gêne.

J'arrive au bureau avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'homme au mohawk s'en va en soupirant. Je me retiens de ne pas lui planter je ne sais quelle seringue dans le dos et le laisse parler. Il m'a aidé après tout. Maman a toujours dit de ne pas être méchante avec quelqu'un qui vous a aidé. Enfin, après deux trois heures si. Bref. Je toque, on m'a dit que l'amiral était encore dedans.

Personne.

Juste des ronflements.

Ahah ! On n'arrête pas Clara-Kim si facilement !

Je donne un gros coup de pied dedans en hurlant. Ce qui ne le réveille pas pour autant on est d'accord. Je vais le piquer.  
Il se réveille lorsque je suis à califourchon sur lui, le regard pétillant. Son corps se raidit et deviens tout froid. Et merde je lui ai fait peur. Il s'apprête à me geler mais je lève les mains en lâchant mes outils. Pensant que je me rend il se détend et m'interroge du regard. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse langoureusement. L'amiral pervers ne dit pas non et se laisse prendre à mon étreinte. Il comprend sa bêtise lorsque son corps ne lui répond plus.  
Avant de lui faire ce gros bisous, j'ai bien pensé à cacher toutes les substances les plus dangereuse dans ma bouche. Je tousse. J'en ai avalé un peu tient.

- Hihi … Mon Kuzan, on va s'amuser tu verras. T'es drôlement se...

Puis je m'étale sur lui en regardant mon bras. Merde. Je tombe en arrière. Tout ce que je peut voir c'est un grand manteau rose. Doflamingo me regarde en riant avec son rire de gros pervers de première et regarde amusé, tout ce que je porte sur moi.

- Fufufu ~ À toi toute seule tu pourrais faire le plus gros trafic de tout le nouveau monde.

Je souris à son compliment avant de me rappeler ce que m'as dit Chesca avant que je détale. « Faites attention au grand corsaire. Il … » Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la suite.

- Merde.

Certes c'est classe, allongée sur Kuzan en regardant les muscles du jeune maître.  
Mais tout de même.  
Merde à la fin.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commentez dans les reveiws et nous laisser vos impressions ! Et sinon, vous vous êtes bien bourrés la gueulle ? /SBAAAM/_

_Maiis Euuhh !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ..._

_Prochain chapitre sera sûrement un HS sur le Nouvel An et Ensuite ça reprendra la routine !_

_Je me depêche d'écrire le chapitre Akany et le LOONNG OS Kizaru/Ain que vous attendez tous ! :3_

_Sur ce, bonne année, bonne rentrée et bonne sante :D_

_Chesca-Shan_


End file.
